Episode 7754 (21st February 2017)
Plot Eileen states that Faith robbed and killed her father before legging it. Chas demands to know who the woman is and asks Faith to talk to the police. PC Swirling goes to wheel Faith out of the pub but she leaps from the wheelchair and runs out, quickly followed by the police. Laurel decides not to visit Ashley today. Sandy remembers it's the anniversary of Daniel's death and presents Laurel with a white rose. Cain, Charity and Debbie worry when Eileen mentions that her dead father spent £20,000 on his credit card. She explains Faith poisoned her father but Faith insists she made an old man happy and pushes Eileen when she comments about Faith being after her father's money. As Faith and Eileen fight, Cain jokingly asks Charity if she has the tranquilizer gun. Faith is put in the back of a police car as the Dingles watch on in embarrassment. David manages to get a same day doctors appointment. David insists it will be nothing but that does not alleviate either Jacob's or his own fears. Aaron finds Robert outside the garage. Robert moans that he wanted today to be perfect but the pub is a state and the police crashed the ceremony. Aaron insists he doesn't care and the pair head into the garage where they joke about their first time. Back at The Woolpack the guests wonder where Aaron and Robert are. Zak suggests someone else take Sarah to Prague for her treatment but Debbie insists Sarah needs her. Charity offers to take Sarah, but Debbie declines her offer so Chas suggests she put the treatment off until she is cleared by the police. After a bit of pleading from the Dingles, Debbie agrees for Charity to take Sarah to Prague. Debbie leaves the wedding to sort things with the clinic and Cain warns her to move the money into her own account. Alone in the garage, Aaron and Robert say their vows and put on their rings. Aaron struggles to think of what to say so explains to Robert he never though he'd have this with anyone and they kiss. Aaron and Robert return to The Woolpack and explain they did their own thing. Charity announces what's happened and everyone is delighted for the pair. David tells Jacob the doctor could feel the lump too so he's having more tests. Laurel is going through her memory box of Daniel when Will knocks at the door. Cheered on by the Dingles, Robert drinks from a wellie. Aaron thanks Paddy for coming and insists he'll never forget what he did for him. Chas puts on some slow music and Aaron and Robert have their first dance and they kiss. Chas isn't best pleased when Faith reappears. Laurel tells Will about Daniel and explains she didn't visit Ashley today as she couldn't sit back and pretend they never lost a child. Faith tells Chas, Cain and Charity about what happened with Brian but they aren't bothered about her dead husband and only want to know if they need to pay Sarah's money back. Sarah decides she's not going to Prague. Chas blames Faith for Sarah not wanting to go to Prague and orders her mother to pack her bags and get lost. Will reminds Laurel to look after herself before he leaves. Debbie tells Sarah that not having treatment won't help Faith but Sarah insists it isn't about that. She states Debbie has decided everything without her and not asked what she wants. Debbie asks Sarah what she wants so Sarah explains she wants the treatment but with her mum there with her. Debbie reminds her they can't do that and Sarah tells her it will be scary without her. Debbie insists she'll ring her everyday; Charity will make it so fun she won't have time to miss her. Emotional Debbie begs Sarah to be brave and Sarah agrees to go to Prague with Charity. Robert finds Aaron outside and Aaron admits he's scared of prison and doesn't want to leave him. Robert insists he'll wait for Aaron, and when he comes home they'll never look back. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Eileen - Zoe Lambert *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Will - Ben Gerrard Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and female toilets *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 22nd February due to ITVs coverage of The Brit Awards. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes